


Suéter

by EliuxW



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliuxW/pseuds/EliuxW
Summary: Ouma observa a Kaede con el suéter de Saihara
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 11





	Suéter

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic inspirado en la canción Heather de Conan Gray. El SaiOuma es mi OTP del fandom y hacerles sufrir mi personalidad jsjs.

Puedo ver cómo ella porta tu suéter, el mismo que una vez porté yo... todavía recuerdo el calor tan reconfortante que me proporcionó.

Intento hablar, pero mis palabras mueren en un silencio sepulcral, no me atrevo a decir nada porque te veo a la lejanía... estás con ella... la quieres más que a mí.

Hago un ademán tímido, un amago de querer alcanzarte con mi mano izquierda, pero no funciona. Shuichi Saihara es más feliz con Kaede Akamatsu que conmigo, Kokichi Ouma.

Me pesan los párpados, como si no quisiera ver esa escena, ella tiene tu brazo entre los suyos y está levemente acurrucada junto a ti.

Tengo frío, echo de menos tus labios.

Tu suéter le queda genial, mucho mejor que a mí, y me jode admitirlo, pero por primera vez las lágrimas que suelto no son una mentira. ¿Pero quién se creería ahora al mayor mentiroso de todos? Creerán que solo estoy haciendo un berrinche porque te quiero solo para mí.

Pero en realidad, quisiera ser ella ahora mismo.

Kaede es preciosa, muy amable con todo el mundo, ¡hasta conmigo! Me trata como si fuera un hijo, y la quiero mucho... no puedo odiarla como quisiera.

Ahora mismo quisiera ser ella...

Ella puede sentir tus labios como yo una vez pude, puede sentir tus caricias como una vez pude, puede apreciar tus inesperadas palabras cariñosas, como una vez pude. Puede ponerse tu suéter, como una vez pude.

«Es solo poliéster» me repito insistentemente mientras niego con la cabeza, mis lagrimas me dificultan ver más de lo que está pasando. Realmente quisiera ser ella.

O tal vez la quisiese muerta... no lo entiendo, solo quiero ser feliz contigo.

Pero ella te hace más feliz que yo.

Miro por última vez la escena tras secarme un poco las lágrimas, pero vuelven enseguida. Toco el contorno de mis labios y eso hace que llore todavía más, pues hecho de menos los tuyos. Me fijo en Kaede, en lo preciosa y risueña que es... la verdad es que tiene suerte de tenerte, Saihara. Ah, y sobretodo...

Le queda mejor el suéter que a mí.


End file.
